


Comunicazione interrotta

by SomeCoffee (Marlene_On_The_Wall)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, untold feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlene_On_The_Wall/pseuds/SomeCoffee
Summary: Anche il particolare modo di comunicare tra Mitobe e Koganei può incepparsi. Per risolvere, a Mitobe non resta che essere creativo.





	Comunicazione interrotta

Era una tranquilla mattina come tante, quando Mitobe arrivò davanti alla casa di Koganei per andare a scuola assieme. Siccome era un po' in anticipo, non si stupì di non trovare l'amico già fuori ad aspettarlo come al solito. Tuttavia, quando suonò, a momenti non fece nemmeno a tempo a togliere il dito dal campanello che Koganei aprì la porta e quasi lo travolse, spingendolo lontano dall'uscio con aria trafelata.  
  
_"Che succede?"_ pensò.  
  
"Vai vai, ti spiego do..."  
  
"SHINJI!"  
  
Mitobe riconobbe la voce di Akane, la sorella di Koga, che comparve da dietro al fratello con un bel po' di sacchi della spazzatura in mano.  
  
"Dove pensi di andare? Porta fuori i sacchi del riciclabile, che li passano a prendere oggi"  
  
"Ma Akane, siamo già in ritardo..."  
  
"Balle, non ho mica finito le superiori da così tanto da non ricordarmi a che ora iniziano le lezioni! Prendi i sacchetti e _aspettami_ , che vado a prendere gli altri"  
  
Koganei borbottò fra sé e sé. A Mitobe ciò che l'altro aveva in mano pareva già abbastanza per una settimana.  
  
"La settimana scorsa ci siamo dimenticati di portare fuori la spazzatura" gli disse Koganei, indovinando i suoi dubbi.  
  
Mitobe capì anche perché stava cercando di scappare fuori prima che la sorella lo beccasse: già i sacchi che aveva in mano erano parecchi, se doveva pure prenderne altri portarli fino al punto di raccolta sarebbe stata una gran seccatura, da solo. Koga però, in quel momento, non era da solo, ma con qualcuno che sarebbe stato contento di dargli una mano.  
  
Mitobe pensò " _Sembrano tanti, dammi qualcosa, che ti aiuto"_ e allungò la mano per farsi passare un sacchetto o due.  
  
"Davvero?! Grazie mille!"  
  
Koga non si fece pregare, perché tanto sapeva che Mitobe voleva sul serio rendergli il compito meno ingrato e che avrebbe insistito, quindi gli diede un paio di buste.  
  
"Cosa pensi di fare?" si intromise Akane, tornata col resto della spazzatura "Non smollargli il tuo lavoro solo perché è gentile e non ti dice nulla!"  
  
"Ma si è offerto lui!"  
  
"Ma se non ha detto niente!"  
  
Mitobe a quel punto si intromise, agitando le mani e facendo no con la testa guardando Akane, per farle capire che davvero non c'era nessun problema.  
  
La ragazza, abituata agli scambi quasi telepatici tra i due, capì che forse Mitobe si era offerto sul serio. Tuttavia si sentì in dovere di ammonire il fratello "Però guai a te se te ne approfitti."  
  
“Non me ne approfitto!”  
  
Koganei sembrava essersi irritato dal commento della sorella. Quel che la sua bocca non diceva ma Mitobe riusciva lo stesso a capire era _“Lo conosco meglio di te, se avesse avuto problemi me l’avrebbe fatto capire”_ e tra sé e sé Mitobe gli diede ragione.  
  
“Sì, sì… dico giusto per essere sicura. Rinnosuke, se ogni tanto non ti va di stare dietro alle sue menate dagli un calcio nel sedere.”  
  
Mitobe le sorrise e annuì divertito, poi diede un colpetto col gomito all’amico che stava ancora ponderando come rispondere alla sorella che aveva _osato_ mettere in dubbio la sua capacità di capire il ragazzo silenzioso. Quando ebbe la sua attenzione rivolse a lui il suo sorriso e gli fece un cenno con la testa verso la porta.  
  
_"Andiamo?"_  
  
Shinji si scordò dei suoi propositi di vendetta e tornò disinvolto come al solito, prese le buste restanti dalle mani di Akane e seguì Mitobe fuori.  
  
"Allora vado, ci vediamo stasera!"

~ ~ ~ __

All'ora di pranzo Koga, come al solito, si era seduto al contrario sulla sua sedia per poter mangiare appoggiando il cestino del pranzo sul banco di Mitobe, posto dietro il suo. Quel giorno il ragazzo più alto aveva portato con sé, oltre al riso, delle polpettine di pesce dall’aspetto molto, molto invitante, cucinate con le sue stesse mani. Non ebbe bisogno di sollevare lo sguardo dal pranzo per sapere che Koga le aveva adocchiate e ne voleva una, così come l'altro non ebbe bisogno di ricevere un gesto di assenso per sapere che la poteva prendere, cosa che fece prontamente.  
Allungò le bacchette verso il suo bento, la prese e se la portò alla bocca, commentando con un eloquente “Mmmmmh!” di approvazione. Mitobe restò a guardarlo mentre socchiudeva gli occhi e masticava la polpetta con espressione estatica. Non pensava che fossero _così_ buone da meritare una reazione del genere, ma sapere di aver reso Koga contento, anche con una cosa così piccola, rendeva felice anche lui. Gli avesse chiesto cento polpette lui gliele avrebbe pure date, anche solo per rivedere quell’espressione soddisfatta più e più volte.  
  
"Mitobe è un'ottima combinazione, eh, Koganei?" commentò un loro compagno che aveva assistito alla scena “Cucina bene e, siccome non dice nulla ed è gentile, è facile fregargli il cibo di bocca, il delitto perfetto"  
  
Dal tono si capiva che stava scherzando e Mitobe si aspettò che Koga stesse al gioco del compagno. D'altra parte lui era famoso per essere poco propenso a farsi valere e probabilmente non avrebbe fatto nulla nemmeno se un completo sconosciuto gli avesse fregato un qualcosa dal piatto senza chiedere.  
  
Koganei, invece, si mise sulla difensiva "Gliel'ho chiesto, ha detto che potevo!"  
  
“Seh, seh, non dirlo a me, conservalo per il giudice!” ribatté ridendo il compagno.  
  
Koga divenne leggermente rosso in faccia e la sua voce assunse una nota esasperata quando quasi gridò “SUL SERIO!”, prendendo sia Mitobe che l’altro ragazzo alla sprovvista.  
  
Al che quest’ultimo, capito che le battute non erano state percepite come tali, smise di ridere e cercò di calmare le acque “Ehi, stavo scherzando! Non lo pensavo davvero!”  
  
D’altra parte anche i compagni di classe si erano pian piano abituati alla loro pseudo telepatia, abbastanza da poterci scherzare sopra. Koga però sembrava esserselo momentaneamente dimenticato, soprattutto quando, una volta che il terzo ragazzo si fu allontanato, chiese sottovoce a Mitobe “Potevo, vero?”  
Questi annuì e, per rafforzare il concetto, mise una seconda polpetta nel bento di Koga, che gli sorrise un po’ riconoscente e un po’ imbarazzato per la scenata fatta prima.  
  
Dopodiché prese la polpetta con le sue bacchette, la guardò compiaciuto e commentò con un “Be’, allora buon appetito!” prima di metterla in bocca.

~ ~ ~

Se il loro modo di comunicare poteva al massimo destare stupore nelle situazioni quotidiane, quando giocavano risultava invece utile, perché riuscivano a coordinarsi molto rapidamente e quasi senza aver bisogno di cenni. A uno sguardo esterno poteva sembrare che agissero secondo schemi predefiniti e imparati a memoria, ma così non era. A Mitobe giocare con Koga era sempre piaciuto, perché era spontaneo, immediato.  
  
"Ehi, è bello giocare in squadra assieme ogni tanto, eh?" gli disse l'altro con voce ansimante per la fatica di aver corso su e giù per il campo. Riko, durante gli allenamenti, aveva diviso i ragazzi in due squadre per fare una partita e aveva messo Mitobe e Koganei nella stessa.  
  
Mitobe annuì, ma tra sé e sé e pensò _"Però non è male anche_ guardarti da fuori"  
  
"Uhm? Hai detto qualcosa?"  
  
Mitobe si irrigidì. C'erano pensieri che comunicava a Koga e altri di cui non poteva assolutamente farlo partecipe. Questi ultimi era come se li tenesse dietro un "muro", oltre il quale Koga non poteva vedere. In realtà non era nulla di magico o strano: faceva in modo che non si traducessero in sguardi, gesti o atteggiamenti ed era a posto. Questa volta aveva abbassato la guardia.  
  
Scosse la testa e Koga gli parve sospettoso per un secondo, poi però si dovettero entrambi concentrare sul gioco, perché i ragazzi dell'altra squadra avevano appena eseguito una rimessa.  
  
Era stato troppo vicino dal trasmettergli quanto gli piacesse vederlo giocare, con quel suo modo istintivo e i suoi scatti felini, e di come non gli dispiacesse poi così tanto non essere in campo assieme nelle partite ufficiali, se questo voleva dire poterlo osservare. Rispetto ad altri giocatori, che parevano animali forti e regali come pantere e tigri (Aomine e Kagami su tutti), Koga era più un gatto, ma questo non gli toglieva grazia e fluidità di movimento, semmai solo un po' di presenza in campo. Forse gli assi della Touou e del Seirin attiravano di più l'attenzione del pubblico, ma quella di Mitobe, da mesi, era fissa su Koga, quando era in campo.  
  
Avevainiziato a farlo nell’ultimo anno, quando avevano acquisito Kuroko e Kagami in squadra; con due pezzi così grossi e il ritorno di Teppei, inevitabilmente loro due avevano finito per giocare quasi sempre a turno, con uno dei due in panchina. Le occasioni per osservare Koga giocare erano così aumentate parecchio e questo lo aveva portato a recente scoperta: Koga gli piaceva.  
Ma non come gli piacevano Izuki, Hyuga o Teppei, amici, compagni di squadra, modelli di riferimento nel gioco. No, per Shinji gli era presa una ridicola e irrimediabile _cotta_.  
  
L'altra squadra segnò e lui a momenti non se n'era nemmeno accorto, preso com'era dall'agitazione di aver quasi fatto sapere a Koganei dei suoi sentimenti.  
  
"Certo che, in allenamento, mettere assieme in squadra Kuroko e Kagami è una carognata" borbottò Koga di fianco a lui.  
  
_"Ma così si coordinano meglio per le partite_ ufficiali"  
  
"Sono già parecchio coordinati, per me si allenano da soli. Questa è una tecnica di Riko per farci _morire_ , te lo dico io"  
  
Che Kuroko e Kagami si allenassero assieme era fuori di dubbio. Anzi, era parere di molti in squadra che Kuroko e Kagami _uscissero_ assieme; poi magari gli appuntamenti si traducevano in allenamenti one-on-one, ma questo era ininfluente.  
Il fatto che in squadra tutti fossero più o meno tranquilli con la loro ipotetica-ma-mica-tanto relazione lo faceva sentire meglio, perché non avrebbero dato fuori di matto a sapere che anche a lui piaceva un ragazzo. Tutti tranne Hyuuga, forse, il quale faceva orecchie da mercante ogni qual volta saltava fuori di Kuroko e Kagami, fingendo di non capire. Era abbastanza palese che l'argomento lo metteva a disagio, l'idea di conoscere qualcuno che non fosse 100% eterosessuale andava al di là della sua immaginazione, forse perché aveva sempre immaginato gay, bisessuali eccetera come "alieni" che vivevano lontano da lui, "altri" di cui sentiva parlare sui giornali o in televisione ma che mai sarebbero entrati nella sua vita. Mitobe non gliene faceva una colpa, nessuno di loro aveva famiglie particolarmente aperte o in cui si discuteva con libertà di certe cose, ma quella di Hyuuga era davvero un caso a parte. Da quel poco che aveva sentito e per quel che aveva visto dei genitori di Hyuuga, l'idea di come dovesse essere un uomo e di come dovesse essere una donna era molto rigida, in quella famiglia. Già si stupiva che gli andasse bene un coach donna, se doveva essere onesto. Infatti Hyuuga, in assenza di Riko, aveva confessato che, agli inizi delle superiori e nel periodo dei primi allenamenti, suo padre aveva più volte espresso la sua perplessità sull’efficacia di una allenatrice in una squadra di ragazzi. Aveva un po' smesso quando il Seirin aveva iniziato a vincere un sacco di partite, ma mai dando il merito alla coach, solo ai giocatori.  
  
L'altra persona che sapeva si sarebbe sentita a disagio era di sicuro Koga; probabilmente avrebbe accettato che all'amico piacessero i ragazzi, ma che questa attrazione fosse rivolta a lui l'avrebbe mandato in crisi, Mitobe ne era certo. Inoltre sapeva benissimo che non l'avrebbe mai e poi mai ricambiato, quindi perché rischiare il loro rapporto? Meglio restare più zitti del solito, continuare a divertirsi con lui e occasionalmente guardargli le gambe (e il culo) in partita, sentendosi mortalmente in colpa subito dopo, e aspettare che la cotta passasse. 

A proposito di sentirsi in colpa, un momento che per lui era una tortura erano le docce post allenamento. Non era così stupido da fissare Koganei deliberatamente, anche perché nello spazio ristretto degli spogliatoi era impossibile che non se ne accorgesse, ma qualche occhiata scappava, soprattutto perché Koga si metteva _sempre_ nella doccia di fianco alla sua. In fondo, perché non avrebbe dovuto? Erano _amici_ , no? Perlomeno le docce non erano aperte, ma separate da pannelli di legno, non molto alti perché anche le teste dei giocatori più bassi sbucavano fuori, ma abbastanza da garantire un po' di privacy. Solo che se eri abbastanza alto, come Mitobe, riuscivi a vedere dentro le docce di fianco. La sua tecnica per evitare questo di solito era mettersi abbastanza lontano dal pannello e ficcare la faccia direttamente sotto il getto o tenere gli occhi chiusi. Semplice ma efficace.  
  
Quel giorno Koga, forse di umore buono perché la loro squadra aveva vinto di una manciata di punti, si mise a canticchiare.  
  
"Honnou teki naru SITUATION  
Tatakau imi wo sagasu kono IMITATION..."  
  
Teneva la voce abbastanza bassa, ma sulle parole inglesi la alzava, calcandole un po’ ma pronunciandole meglio del cantante originale. Mitobe quella canzone la conosceva bene e gli piaceva anche parecchio. Un po’ tutte le canzoni degli Oldcodex rientravano nei suoi gusti, ma questa lo caricava in particolar modo.  
  
"Bring back the catalyst 'a simple way to best'  
and rhythm like this never ends..."  
  
Koga dimostrò di nuovo di avere un inglese niente male, pronunciando ogni parola abbastanza correttamente. La parte che però a Mitobe piaceva di più era il ritornello, perché era dove la musica davvero esplodeva.  
  
Cominciò a fremere dentro di sé, pensando " _Voglio_ cantarla anche io, voglio cantarla anche io..."  
  
Koga gli scoccò un'occhiata, sorrise, prese un bel respiro e ricominciò ben più forte di prima, come se dovesse cantare per due:  
"TOBITACHI TAKU NARUTTE?  
KATARU RIMIZU OBOETEN DAROU  
MUNE NI..."  
  
"KOGA, _SMETTILA!_ " urlò Hyuuga da un paio di docce più in là.  
  
"Cos'è, vietato cantare?"  
  
"Vietato _urlare_ , semmai!"  
  
"Ma cantavo anche per Mitobe!"  
  
"Non dire stupidate!"  
  
Mitobe vide qualcosa passare nel sguardo di Koga: dubbio. Persino Hyuuga, che li conosceva bene, aveva appena messo in discussione l'intuizione di Koga riguardo i pensieri dell’amico.  
  
Il capitano, dal canto suo, tempo mezzo secondo si ricordò con chi aveva a che fare e aggiunse "... e allora, Mitobe, smettila pure tu!"  
  
Questo però non rassicurò Koganei, Mitobe glielo lesse in faccia e nello sguardo dispiaciuto: oramai era convinto di aver male interpretato i suoi pensieri e di avergli fatto prendere una sgridata immeritatamente.  
  
_"No, Koga, mi sono meritato l'urlata tanto quanto te, volevo_ sul serio cantare anche io! Hai fatto benissimo a darmi voce! Koga? Koga!"  
  
Ma Koganei era come se non lo sentisse, perché non si fidava più dei messaggi che riceveva da lui. Mitobe lo vedeva sempre più spaesato, quasi nel panico, e poteva immaginare perché: era come se a un vedente avessero detto che quel che percepivano i suoi occhi non era reale o sbagliato. La sua intuizione era per lui letteralmente un sesto senso su cui fare affidamento per relazionarsi col mondo esterno e in particolare con Mitobe stesso.  
  
Il ragazzo capì che anche Koganei, di solito abbastanza sicuro di sé, dopo essere stato messo in discussione svariate volte nello stesso giorno poteva cominciare a dubitare. Il pensiero che l'amico non lo capisse più (o, per essere più precisi, _credesse_ di non capirlo più) era terribile. Koga era l'unico in grado di dare voce ai suoi silenzi e, anche se ogni tanto cercava invano di spronarlo a parlare, gli aveva sempre fatto da tramite quando ne aveva avuto bisogno, senza che glielo avesse mai dovuto chiedere.  
  
Mitobe capì che l'unica maniera per mettere a posto la situazione era dargli un segnale chiaro, facile da capire da lui e dagli altri, in modo da non generare dubbi e ambiguità; per farlo sapeva che non c'erano molte alternative.  
  
Tirò fuori tutta la sua determinazione,  prese un bel respiro e...  
  
... cominciò a battere con le mani sulla parete della doccia.  
  
Non era un battere casuale, ma seguiva un ritmo preciso: era quello della canzone "Catal Rhythm", che li aveva appena fatti sgridare. Guardò Koga invitandolo a seguirlo e questi lo fissò per un attimo stupefatto, ma una volta capito quel che stava facendo gli sorrise con complicità e ricominciò a canticchiare.  
  
Quando arrivarono di nuovo al ritornello Mitobe provò a battere non più sulla parete ma sul divisorio in legno e si accorse che faceva molto più rumore. Picchiò il più forte possibile e Koga lo seguì cantando a squarciagola, fino a quando Hyuuga e Izuki, esasperati, non gli lanciarono contro due bottiglie di shampoo. Izuki a dire il vero era più divertito che scocciato dalla situazione, ma seguì il volere di Hyuuga. La sfortuna di essere in un club di basket fu che entrambe le bottiglie centrarono perfettamente le loro teste. 

~ ~ ~

Dopo gli allenamenti si avviarono verso casa assieme. Era già buio da un pezzo e il marciapiede su cui camminavano era illuminato dalla luce dei lampioni.  
  
"Ahah, dovremmo fare più spesso un duetto del genere! Magari quando non c'è Hyuuga attorno"  
  
_"Magari quando non c'è nessuno attorno"_  
  
"Uhm?"  
  
Mitobe imprecò mentalmente; gli era scappato per la seconda volta in un giorno un pensiero che avrebbe dovuto restare fuori dalla portata di Koga.  
  
Stava quasi per fare il finto tonto, facendogli capire che non aveva detto o, meglio, comunicato nulla, ma non poteva fargli questo, costringerlo a dubitare ancora del suo intuito, soprattutto non dopo tutto quel che era successo quel giorno.  
  
_"Niente, riflettevo tra me e me"_  
  
Poteva solo sperare che l'altro non avesse capito del tutto il contenuto di quel pensiero e delle sue implicazioni, tipo loro due da soli sotto una doccia.  
  
Koga stette zitto per un po'.  
  
Mitobe per qualche secondo temette che l'altro avesse davvero decifrato quel che gli era passato per la mente, che gli avrebbe detto banalità come "sono lusingato, _ma_..." e che poi, anche se avesse giurato che nulla tra loro sarebbe cambiato, si sarebbe allontanato da lui.  
  
"Sai..."  
  
Mitobe trattenne il fiato.  
  
"Pensavo di averti fatto arrabbiare sul serio, prima"  
  
_"...eh?"_  
  
"Sì, insomma, di averti tirato in mezzo quando in realtà tu non volevi e di averti fatto sgridare per niente. E sai, un po' mi fa paura l'idea di vederti arrabbiato, non ti ci ho mai visto! Magari diventi una roba tipo Hulk e spacchi tutto, che ne so io!"  
  
Mitobe si portò una mano davanti alla bocca, per contenere una risata che comunque non avrebbe fatto rumore. Non sapeva se lo faceva più ridere l'idea di sé stesso come un mostro verde distruttore o quella di Koga che lo faceva arrabbiare: il concetto gli era talmente assurdo ed estraneo da trovarlo risibile. L'altro non aveva _mai_ fatto qualcosa che potesse davvero fargli saltare i nervi, perché conosceva talmente bene i suoi pensieri da sapere, ad esempio, quando uno scherzo poteva diventare troppo. Questo però spiegava meglio la reazione di quasi paura che Koga aveva avuto prima, si disse Mitobe, anche se aveva l'impressione che l'altro non avesse detto tutto, che avesse tralasciato qualcosa.  
  
"E poi..."  
  
Come volevasi dimostrare.  
  
Non pensava fosse nulla di serio fino a quando Koga non si _fermò_ in mezzo al marciapiede e rimase un attimo a guardare per terra.  
  
"Mi spiaceva l’idea di aver fatto arrabbiare te. Proprio te. Nel senso..."  
  
Mitobe riusciva a capire che c'era qualcosa sotto. Immaginava che Koga si sarebbe rammaricato di far arrabbiare chiunque gli stesse ragionevolmente simpatico e quindi la cosa poteva sembrare semplice, ma non capiva, non capiva affatto, c'era qualcosa nella sua comunicazione non verbale, l'atteggiamento, la posa, e il tono di voce che lasciavano intuire una maggiore complessità, un sacco di cose che voleva dire ma non riusciva.  
  
Ora quello confuso era Mitobe. Si concentrò più che poté a osservare Koga, cercando di estrapolare quello che non gli stava dicendo a parole.  
  
"... sì, insomma, perché ci... ci tengo a te" poi aggiunse frettolosamente "come _amico_ , dico"

  
Alla parola "amico" la confusione in Mitobe esplose del tutto. Le sue orecchie avevano sentito una cosa, ma la sua mente, con le informazioni ottenute per altre vie, aveva elaborato tutt'altro. Era come se Koganei non intendesse "amico" e basta, ma... qualcosa di più? Se lo stava sognando lui perché era quello che avrebbe voluto che fosse? O Mitobe poteva davvero sperare?  
  
Tutto questo durò un attimo, perché Koga tirò su lo sguardo e quel momento di timidezza coi suoi messaggi contrapposti si concluse bruscamente.  
  
Guardò Mitobe in faccia e con fare spavaldo e complice gli diede una pacca sulla spalla e gli disse "Ma tanto non ti sei arrabbiato, quindi è inutile stare qui a pensarci, anzi, abbiamo fatto il miglior duetto della storia e, come ho proposto prima, dovremmo di ripetere la cosa"  
  
Si massaggiò la testa nel punto in cui la bottiglia di shampoo l'aveva colpito.  
  
"… con la dovuta attenzione a oggetti volanti non identificati"  
  
Detto questo ricominciò a camminare.  
  
Questa volta a restare fermo indietro fu Mitobe, ancora troppo confuso e perplesso per ordinare ai piedi di muoversi.  
  
"Be'? Non vieni?"  
  
Koga si era fermato poco più avanti e lo guardava da sopra la spalla, il viso in penombra perché illuminato controluce da un lampione. Mitobe avrebbe voluto indagare, chiedergli spiegazioni riguardo a quel che aveva detto e soprattutto _non_ detto, ma si chiese se ne valeva davvero la pena; in quel momento sentiva di essere contento così, dell’amicizia di Shinji, della sua capacità di rendere meno muto il suo mondo interiore e di averlo accanto a sé per condividere le giornate, i pensieri e sì, anche i rimproveri.  
  
Per tutto il resto, si disse, c’era tempo.


End file.
